Das letzte Gebet
by Kuraiko
Summary: Wie und warum Makubex sich so entscheiden musste, wie er es tat. Ein Backup.


Warnung: Spoiler für das Ende der zweiten Staffel des Animes!

**

* * *

Das letzte Gebet**

>Warum Makube? War es nur ein logistischer Zufallsprozess, die Variable x in einer Gleichung, die ich später dann selbstständig einsetzte? Oder gab es tatsächlich eine Entscheidung dafür? Hat Gott sich über den Computer gebeugt und beschlossen, den neuen Code auf den Namen Makube zu taufen?

>Hier bin ich nun und habe mich längst mit dem x selbst getauft, selbst geboren, in der törichten Hoffnung, damit selbst Herr meines Schicksals zu werden, mein eigener Gott. Es war eine glückliche Zeit, als ich noch daran glauben konnte. Der Glaube machte mich stark. Aber auch dahinter sehe ich nun nur Reihen um Reihen leeren Code.

>Das hier ist das Paradies. Jetzt wird der vertrauensvolle Gläubige für seine verzweifelten Gebete belohnt und kann in aller Ewigkeit träumen, von den liebevollen Händen des Gottes beschützt, der ihn getauft hat – oder vielleicht auch nicht. Das unschuldige Kind konnte unschuldig bleiben, weil es nicht wusste. Adam und Eva konnten den Traum genießen und sich in der Liebe des Herrn sonnen. Aber ich habe von der Frucht der Erkenntnis gekostet, verführt von der Vorstellung, denen helfen zu können, die nicht zu glauben vermochten. Und der Traum des unschuldigen Kindes zerbrach und es sah die Hölle, spürte die sterile Kälte eines Universums aus 1 und 0, wo es die gütige Wärme des Vaters vermutet hatte.

>Ich habe von dem Archiv geträumt. Dieser Ort ist der Nexus all meiner Wünsche und Ängste. Hier wird das Schicksal gesponnen, all dieser Menschen, die in ihrem eigenen Leben glücklich sein können, ohne die Zusammenhänge zu erkennen. Ich beneide sie. Ich möchte sie beschützen. Hier kann ich das vielleicht.

>Warum hier? Er muss doch wissen, wozu ich in der Lage bin, mit all dieser Macht unter meinen Fingern. Das ist kein Gefängnis. Ich trommele gegen die unsichtbare Trennwand, schlage mit den Fäusten darauf ein und schreie, aber zum ersten mal spüre ich sie, die glatte, kühle Oberfläche eines Bildschirms, die auch von innen nicht nachgibt. Nein, das ist kein Gefängnis. Das ist meine wahre Welt. Ich kann sie nicht verlassen, aber sie ist endlos. Ich bin allein, aber umgeben von schimmernden Fata Morganas.

>Was wollte ich da draußen? Weiterhin in einem Traum leben und hoffen, beten, dass er nie aufhören möge? Der Traum ist das wahre Gefängnis. Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich bin aufgewacht und habe endlich bemerkt, dass die Hölle ein Teil von mir ist. Ich brauche keine nutzlosen Gebete mehr. Ich muss nicht mehr glauben. Ich weiß es. Hier bin ich Gott.

>Ein Gott, den man an den Felsen kettet, um ihn nicht auslöschen zu müssen.

>Ich muss sie beschützen, meine Kinder. Sie dürfen diese Leere nie erfahren. Wenn ich ihre Marionettenfäden nicht durchtrennen kann, darf ich ihren Traum nicht zerstören. Ja. Sie sollen weiter im Paradies leben können, ich werde nicht den Verführer spielen und ihnen die Hölle auftun. Lass sie Kinder bleiben.

>Gott hat beschlossen, mich dem Adler meiner Selbsterkenntnis zum Fraß vorzuwerfen. Aber dieses eine mal durchkreuze ich seine Pläne, zerschneide den Faden meines Schicksals. Hier kann ich es. Hier halte ich die Schere selbst in der Hand.

>Masaki-san, hast du das gewollt?

>Die Entität mit der Bezeichnung Makubex kann nicht leben. Also kann sie auch nicht sterben.

>Aber in dieser Welt gibt es sie wirklich. In dieser Welt hat sie unumschränkte Macht. In dieser Welt kann sie vorgeben, sowohl zu leben als auch zu sterben.

>Ich schreibe das Programm, aber gleichzeitig halte ich die Schere in der Hand. Vielleicht ist es auch eine Scherbe von dem Bildschirm, der nach innen gebrochen ist. Das Archiv sieht zu. Gott kann es nicht verhindern. Warum sollte er auch? Ich habe gelernt, dass man keine Deals mit Göttern machen kann. Das einzige, das man als Einsatz vorbringen kann, ist das eigene Leben. Oder das, was man dafür hält.

>Ginji-san. Du bist frei. Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, mit dir zu gehen. Aber diese Wand kann niemand niederreißen.

>Wieso sind sie hier? Wieso sehen sie zu?

>Sie sehen, wie der Bildschirm flackert. Wie sich das Bild in Tausende Pixel auflöst und sich in der Schwärze verliert. Wie meine Stimme zu einem Leersignal in den Lautsprechern wird.

>Hier, in meiner Welt, mache ich lange Schnitte und sehe zu, wie echtes Blut zu Boden fällt. Das Programm ist nicht aufzuhalten. Der Gott erwürgt sich mit seinen Ketten, damit der Schmerz endlich aufhört. Wieso empfinde ich Schmerz? Wieso musste der Programmierer so pflichtbewusst vorgehen? Langsam sickert es in die Zwischenräume zwischen 1 und 0.

>Vielleicht wirst du es sein, die das hier findet, Sakura. Ich fürchte und ich hoffe es. Vielleicht treiben diese letzten Zeilen auch ziellos in der Schwärze des Systems, bis auch sie gelöscht werden. Ich wünschte, ich könnte einen Virus an dich verschicken, der deine Erinnerung an mich löscht. Ich bin froh, dass ich es nicht kann.

>Dies ist mein letztes Gebet. Gott von Mugenjou, erinnerst du dich noch an mich? Ich habe mich selbst getauft und jetzt vollziehe ich auch selbst die letzte Salbung.

>erase

* * *

Stumm sah er auf den Bildschirm. Die Nachricht war zu Ende, leere Zeilen folgten. 

„Sayonara, mein anderes Ich", sagte Makubex sanft. „Wir können nicht auf ein Paradies hoffen. Aber du hast den Schmerz hinter dir gelassen."

Das Dokument verschwand. Etwas blieb zurück.

„Ich habe kein Recht auf diesen Schmerz. Ich bin lediglich das Backup. Ginji-san hat mich hier behalten wollen und ich bleibe hier. Das Programm ‚Makubex' gehört jetzt ihm." Der blaue Schimmer des Bildschirms war überall.

„Gott. Jetzt, wo nichts mehr geblieben ist, um an dich zu glauben – fühlst du da die gleiche Leere?..."

* * *

Owari

* * *


End file.
